The love story of Sonic and Shrek
by IReallyDidThis
Summary: Sonic loved Shrek, he would die for him. This is the story of how they met.


Sonic, a blue woodchuck (Yes, Woodchuck. Hedgehogs and Groundhogs are the same and a woodchuck is a Groundhog.) Was running at the speed of 'Yeet' through a forest.

Before, suddenly he caught a whiff of a repulsive stench, Sonic Needlemouse tripped over in disgust, he quickly curled up into a ball and rolled so he didn't crash.

When, suddenly, Sonic was submerged in the rancid stench, he made a plop sound when he rolled into a thick and muck-y substance.

Sonic vomited as he opened his eye(yes, one eye, the are clearly connected), he was in a brown sludge that smelled like sewage.

Then, suddenly, a shadow (an actual shadow not the clone) stood above sonic.

"**W̶̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̳͈̥̜̜͍̦̮͇͚̬̱̼͇̮̭̺̞̣̫͎̮͔̫̤͔͍̹͈̖̮̥̞̱̣̭̮͕̱͖̯̟̞͙͍̱̟̹͙͚̹̜̰̜̠͕͔͕̝͔̺̭̳̰̠̺̝̠̬̬͓̳̠̯̝͕̻̜̱̬̰̲͍̟̖̃͂͋̋̉̿͋̓̈́̀͒͂̎̅̅̍̀̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅH̵̢̨̧̧̧̨̤̟̘͓̠͕͔̭̞̙̠̗̬̻̣̫͖͈̼͇͇̱͍͙̠̠̲͇͇͓̖̮̜̦̗͖͕̺̜͉͇̹͉͔̖͇̠͎̠͍̝͖̘͚̪̹̗͔̗̥̹̳̬̳̲̗͈̹͍̦͈̼̟͔̼̪͖̞̗̖̬̬̺͙̥̩͊̾̀̄̄̈́͌̌̃̋͑̽̒̀̆̐̃͛̀̏̾̃͘͘͘̚͜͜ͅḀ̸̧̛̰̳̹̱̫͔̋̽͌͗̅̐̀̔́̒̎͒̈́͒͒͗́͑́͆̏́̊̍͌̒̍̋͊͗̈́͛͘̚̚̕͠͠͠͝͠T̶̨̧̢̢̧̧̛̛̛͇̗͓̙͈͚͍̻͉̱̯̩̝̘͇̮͉͔̦͇̱̬̩̬̼̻̄̎̀́͌̾̆̉̏͛͋̊̍͗̈́͛̀̈́͗̈́̄̈́̀̐̊̿͛́͋̈̉̓̆̑̈́̾̏̅̉̓̀̓̽͛̄̽̓̆̒̂̑͆̉̾̅͗̀̄͒̈́̈͋̊̅̊̋̃̂͒̑̏̿̒̉̄͆̀̚͜͝͝͝ ̵̢̢̼̜̜̳͇͈͕̮͕̟̲̺̭̹͎̖̳͙̲͓̦̗̱͈̝̮̣͈̱̱̳̗̥̂͊̓͛̔̀͂́̃̐̐͜͜ͅẢ̶̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̛̛͚̳̱̱̼̠̥̯̠̜̘͙̗̫̟͓̻̳̞͈̤͇̹̖̪̭̞̠͎͍̭̰͖͎̪̥̘̻̗̭̖̹͇͙̯̙̟̮͖̫̼̩̼̺̺͙̮̻̠̮̞͉̩̝̖̗͇͍̥͙̱̥͉̹̪̫̩̠̺͓͈̺̼̯̳͇̘̳̟͓̫̯̟̱̘̪̱̻̳͓̗̫̘̙̬͕̭͓̻͙̽̈́̏̀͛͒̉́̉̔̒̅͛̓̉̀̓͗̓͗͗̀͂̾̂́̄̾̓̔̔͆̇̈̆̉̔͑̄̈́͂̈́̈̇͌̀̓͌͊͐̂͋͊̓͊̆́̐̂͋̓̽͋͒́̍̅͒̂͌̈́̈́̆̈͂̌̎̃̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅR̵̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̠̦̠̣̺͕̱̮̹̤͍̩̯̫̫̺̖͎̭̬̙̝͈͎̙̺̪̗͔̠̭͉̭̤̮̞̣̠̜̩͈̯͍̬̩͇͙̦̯̔̊̓̇̉́̅̈́̐̆͋͗̈́̇̑̈́͒̂̈́̐̔͂͂͊̇͛͗̎̊̍͑̈́̃͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͝ͅͅE̸̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̹̟̹̪̳͔͕͇͇̳̭̘͖͚̜͈̜̗̼̗̥͔̻̘̟̪͓͍̰̲̥̮̫̙̳͖̘̙̰̥̠̦͕͈͓͚͖̲̤̥͚͓̙͉͔͈͓̹̹͎̣̹͇̯̪͙̫̤̻̙̙͉͖̙̟̼̫̱̱̻͔̼̳̖̰̻͚̟͎͈̘͉͚̬̘̱͇̥͋̅̽̍̅̓͋͌̈́͌́̃́̀͊͐̓̌̿̃̀͌̅̋̃̌͛̅̅̋̀̒̓͊̈̓̔͋͐͂͊͒̆́̄͋̐̾̒̆́͐̐̀̇̈́̆͛̏̀̈́̀̎̾̆͌̊͌͆̌̌͐̓̄̊͒̔̈̿̂̅́̎̾̔̊͐̅̏̈́̐̈́͆́͋͊͑̊̓̒̑̄̀̇́͆̌͌̐̈̍͑̃̔͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̺̠͖̞̫̙̰̹͓͇̯̹̜͍̼̭̱̖̗̰͚̙̦̤̳̮͙̙̠͇̱̥̬͓͎̩̬̼̼̩̮̳͔͓̪̠̪̬͚̼̯̗̝͍͕͇̬̬̼͈̯͉̤̤̱͍̪̟̖̞̲̣̯͈̗͉̯̜͕̳̲̥̱͔̘͉͚̩̩̯̺͔̫̞̝̰͇̪̯̊̆͐͒̈́̿̑̄͑̔̾̉̏̃͗́͒͗̓̈̿̍̂̈̽̄̈́͋͌͊̀̓̓́̐͌͑́̔̒̏̀̋̈́̎̌͆̽̄̎̌̈́͊̅̾̅͋̈́̈͑̃̆̃̌͋̈́̒̽̈̈̅́̈́͛̂̋͗̅͑́̎̀͒̊̈́̿͐͆̾̎͗̅̓̅̅̎͐͂́̉̾̅̄̀͂͊̏̌̏́̂̂͛̈́̄̔̽̾̽̂͆̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅY̶̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̧̦͍͔͈̹̹͓̫̫̰̘͚͇̜͕͚̩͔͎̫͇͎̪͖̝̤͍̼̝̯̭͈̞̝͔̱͕͎̭͚͉͈̟͚͇͙̮͇̪̙̙̠̲̻̯̻͖̪̳̫̘̞̲̹̮̠͔̙̠̩̞̤͓̙̩̜͎̤̫̞͙̆́̓̊́͛̃͗̽̄̍͊͜͜͠ͅͅͅO̵̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̳͔̳͍͍̝͖̤̜̳̘̳̞̲̥͇͚̮̳̭̭͓͉̜̞̭͈̟̣̺̲͕̼̫͙̗͓̬̲̤̘̘̼̝̞̯̮̙͔̻̤̮̲̻̝̞̟͎͔͎̝͉̜̳͕̣͔͇̼͒̂̀̃̆́̅̈͊̐̄̎̀̐̿͗̓́̿̊̒̉̎̐̉͒̏̀̑̋͊̋̍̏͛̽̾̍́̋̃͆̽̎̂̀̈́̑̽̈́͒̌͒͌͒̈̆̈́͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅŲ̶̡̛̛̛̛̜̝͓̦͍̬̦͔̫͙̗̹̈̔̃̊̐̒̑͑͑͌̒̆̂̿̀̋̔̽̒̒̓̇̑̋̑͛̽̇͌̈́̇̌̋̑͊́͂̇̇͋͌͛̔̅̏͊̓̾̽̃͑͑̇͛̉̏͐̄̒̀́͑̔̔̽͂̑̊̇̓̽̔́̃͐͋̒̇̑̃̈̎̆͌̃͆͗̽͐͗̃̽̈́͒͆̄͊͘̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅ ̵̢̧̧͈͔̳͖͈͙̺̯͉̘͍̩̖̠̱̜̖͚̥͎̲̳̩̫̖̍̾͘͜͜ͅḐ̴̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̛̛̰͍͙̪̳͓̯̫͙̹̬̼͈̯͙͇̰̱͙̱͙͓̪̱̙͉̪̫̻̗͔͚̟͓͖̗̤͔̰̘̼̙͍̼͈̯͕̥͖̱̥͙̖̞̫̬̻̝͔̰͈̘̻̼̟͔̳̯͇̲̠̜̩͍̫̟̠͕̝͚̳̥̺͙̪͍̤̟̩̻͙̠̬̠̺̤̳̩̞͛̍̈́̀̆͌́͌́͑̽̔͗̈́̀͊́͒̂̓͗̓̅̀̈́͐͋̔̏͛́̉͒̃̉̀͆͐͂̄̋̍̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅƠ̴̯̦͖̩̝͈̠͍̣͌̽́̊̎̓̒̊̊̿̃͊̅̌̀͂̅̅̅͒̓̎̌̎̈́̎̅̉̄͂̔͊̋͊̈͛̃͑̍́̈́́̃͑̒͐͐̎͑̆̈́̑̓̔̈́̍́̈́͐͗̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅO̸̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̦̱̝̣̗͍̜̯͉̜̱̣̭̯̞͙̜̹͙̣̺̖͔̭͍̯̖̹̣̖̞͎͈̻͚͍̳̘̟̺̻͚̹͚̫̭̗̜̟̞̰̙̘̖̳̼̬͎̰̜͉͈̲̞͕͕̳̖̟͈̫̖̪̫̙̘͔̻͋I̸̡̹͖̘͎͕͎̦̦̖̲͉͔͔̘̭̖̰̞̰̯͉͌̍̏̅́̍̾͋̋̋̿̋̾̏̏͋̑͗̾͗̀͌̇̾̀̆̽̓̎́̆͗̊͛̏̀̆̎̽͊̿̈̎̈́̀͋̒͑͊̅̑̂̾̅͑̋̀̈́͌̋̆̎̈́̀̈͂̅̾͆̈́͆̋͑́͐̍̊͐̀̑́͒͑̏̓̈͋̓͒̈̿͛̆̿̀̅̓̂̈̓̅̒̂̒̊́̒̓͊̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅN̶̡̛̛̛͓̯̩̬̫̤̖͍̞͆͆̿́͐͗̒̆͒̅̅͂̐̀͂́͊͛͂̈́͆͗̽̊̈̋͛̀̂͑̐̌̿̌͑̽͑͛̓̊́̿̾̈́̈̽͑̌̾̂̔͂̇̂́͊̊͐̊́̃̊̓͗̿͗͋̑̓̇̉͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠G̸̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̧͓̫̳͎̦͍̪̲̣̲̲̗̯̺̝̙̫̭̳̩̮̼̗͎̞̻͚̞̹͉̟̣̯̪̬̫͎̤͚̼̩̰̣̖̬͔̰͚̹̝̰̹͎̰͚̰̬̬̰̺͔͇̘̦͓̦̼͖̤̗̩̖̠̣̠̩̗̥̻̩͍̼̱̳̩̤̻͙̭̗̤̭̺̬͍̰̱͉̳̩̭͖̪͕̱̙͈͉͉̯͓̿̉̈́̊̈́̀͒̇̎̓̾̓̓͑̏̄͆̓̀̀̏̊͗̌̾̆́̎̆͗̀̀͋͒͗̈́̿̂̀́͂̓̒̌̔̆̈͋͌͗̏͐̉́͐̇̂̍͐̃̋̍̈́̓̉̔̈̌͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̘̠͇̣͓̭̺̤̣̘̲̭̯̞̼̦͕̩͖̣͈̯̠̱̣͉͕̭͔͇͖̠̞̤̹̮̳͓͕̭̿͂̑͌̾̓̌̍̄̀̒̒̂̌̃̊̈́͊͋̇͒̏͑̊̉̐̂̎͂̔̓̍͋͐̍́̍̔͌̏̋̆̇̏̏̇̋̑͌̏͒́̓̇̾̆̈́̅͗̌̀͋͑̒́͌̽͂̇͑̀̍́͛͆̆̊̊̉̍̑̏͆̿̈̉̊̊̾̀͐̑̇̊̀̒̓́̋̍̎̉͆̀͋͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅĮ̷̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̛̟͔̱͈̞̫̰̞̥̺̤̰̹̬͖̟̥͙̫̫̣̘̖̞̲͈̩̘͍̮̜͕͓̱̜̝̺̗͉̯͎̩̞̘̠̰̻̲̺̦̩̖̥̝̬̥̪̬̞̭̮̯̳̤̰͙̬͕͎̫͉̫̖͚̱̮͙̖̪̩͙̥̪̱̩͓̘̰͔̞̝͎͓̞̼͖͕̘̯̩̖͔̯̝̠̻̺̥̼͆̅̍̾̄͑͗͌̇̍̏͛̌̿͐̄̓͌̈͐̄͗̓̎̐͛̈́̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅǸ̷̡̢̡̢̢̥̟̥̘̖͍̮̤͔̱͍̟̦̳̖̟̩̮͈͖̻̩̮̗̯̣̟̪͈͈̺̼̼̙̹̖̺̱̱̗̭̔̿̈́͛͛̾́̅̀̓̓̾̊̋̀̃̈̎̌̒͗̈͜͝ ̶̧̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̪̫̣̫̼̞̟̰̻̺̖͇͇̬̳̙̱̻̰̞͇̣̰͇͙̩̥̞̜͈̯̥̳̠̩͉̞͓̭̼̮̰̞͖̼̥̤͕̲̲̼̺̹̜͈̼̠̼̬̱̖̘͖̻̪̟̱͓̮̣̥̮̗͙̹͎͕͔̥̥̟̼̠̟̳̘̱̮͔͖̭͎̻̹̱̙̖͒̂̏͂̎̿̆͐̒̾̏̀̂̿̾̈̀̃̓̔̊̄̽̎̄̋̇̂̄̍̆́̎̏͑͗́͌̊̿͑͌̍̓͛̀͑̈́̍͑͗͂̆̊̾̂̐́̃̇̈́̒̿̈͂͑̓͂̎̾́͐̍͊̽̉͛̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅḾ̵̛̛͈̝͍̩͎̫̆́͗̅͐̂̌͛̄̎̈͗̎͌́̆̒͂̎͂̈́̾̃͗̅̄̄̇̂͂̀̓͋̍̈̑̂̓͋̈́̈̕̕͝͝A̵̢̨̛̛̛̛̳̞͍͙̞̖̤͇̲̲͕͇̻͍̱͖̜͐́̃͐̆̊͂́̈́͊̊̄̃͊͒̈̽̑̓̃̇̈́͛̏̉̐̽̀̈́͋̂̾̍̈́͒̀̐͋̿͂̓̾̓͂͗̒̃̂̈́̏͒̔̇́͌͌̇̀̿́̆̿͗͊͂͂́͊̀͒̐͐̀̈́̐͊̂̀̀̐̊̀̿̓̽̓͛̆́͛̅̆́̂̎͒̿́̾̊̀̌̏̆͐̈́͒́͊̀̉̉̎͆̓̎̈́͛̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝'̷̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̤̫͖͙͎̻̹̮͓̬̻̜͕͈̠͖͉̳͚̬̻͕̖͙͖̭̥̪̩͍͖̤̝͙̞͙͖̺̫̭̠̫̺̻͚͚͔̦̣̥̩͕̻̼̹̞͇̬̙͔̥̘͉͉̘̱̣̱̥̖̟̱̹̭̳̭͇͕̣̰̠͖͕̳̥̼̟̯̀̉̽̋̏̓͛͋̋̐̐̓̿̑̈́͛͂̒̀̿̎̋̅̒̂̊͛̆̎̓̾̽͗̀͐̈́̀́̈́̾̑̑̌̂̉̏̃̇̌̀́̃̓͐̊̿̊̉͑̀̀̔̽͑͐͊̑̐̈́̈́̾̾̿̌̐͌̃̃̒̓̆̓̓̔̏͊̌̑̂̈́͛̒̂̈́̃̇̇̈́̿̑̊̋̉͌̓̾̂̎̔̋̓̽̾̎͐̈̂͊͑̋̒́͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̛̥͖͕͕̞̞̞̣͇̝͈͖̖̝̱̫̮͎̝̬͚̖̫̜̜̫̺̙͔̫̰̰̯̱̻̱̟͖̜̜̝̗̳̲̭̣̬̖̯̱͕̼̻̭̣̙͖̰̥̜̘͕̳̱̘̯̠̙̗̝͇̝̼͍̫̙̘͇̠͕͉̳̖̯͔͔̯̦̝̠͔̲͉̮͎̭̭̯̤̟̲̼̥͖̻̖͎̦̻͎͍̳̖̹̮̖͈̬̜̼̼̞͌͂͛̿̇̉̀̀̑͛̿͂̅̀͗̈̑̅̀̈̑̇́́͂̎́̑͑͑̒̽̆̔͆̂̉̇̂́͑̓̿̆͆̀͋͑̈́͐̇̒̏̀̇̈́̋̀̀̈́̿̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅŚ̷̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̻͙̞̫̫͓̤̰̙̱̘͖̲̦̠̤̙̣͈̠͉̠͎̞͕͉̱̰̮͖̟͓̗͖̫̼̰̲͎̣̼͍͔̻͈̯͓̺͇̮͕̦͓̖̩͎̦̳͎̭̠͚̝͙͈͈̱̣̖͚̭͔͎̬̩͓̜̤̻̠̗̰̼̙̜͎͓̜̲̭̼̬̘̪̠̦̪̘͔̘̺͓̥͍̥̈́̾̽̉̈́͌͆̓͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅW̴̛̛̗̖̜̄̊͗̌͆̍͗̉̀͑͒̏̋̒̇́͐̐̔͌́̐͂͛̒͌̽̽̀̿̍̎̇́̉̔͐̓̊̄̿́̈̆͛̔̑̐̓͗̈́̈̔̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝Ą̵̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̛̛͖͈͓̖̹̪̖̙̫͖̱̟͇̪͇̮͇̞̗̮̭͔̝̼̪̻͖̤͇̝͈̮͎̰̳͕͇̗͇̪̠̖̥͔͉̣̟͎̯͒͒̃̑͆̄̾͐̏̽̓̓̎̍̃̋̑̍̀͛̈́̀̈́̿̿̉̊̒̋̊̈́̊̈́͗͆̾͒̒͛́́͛̌́̈́̏̐̎͐̎͗̿̈́̆̏̑͒͋̓̏̎̾͗̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅM̴̡̡̡̧̧̧̧̛̝͇͈͔͎̱̳̦̫̱̼͇̼̙̳̭̤̹̝̪̖̖̮̳͙̣̫̫̣͕̱̼̲̼̪͎͓͖̭̹̳͈̞̩̼͉͇̥͔̜̯͕̃̒̇̽̔͑̿́̎͊͐͂͋͂̽̽͊̎̋̃̄̽̌̂̅̿́̈̽̃͗̇͆͗́̾̄͋̇͋́͗͑͆̅͗̿̓̒̎̊̓̈͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͠͝͠ͅP̸̨̧̨̡̧̻̼̞̺̻̤̞͚̥̞̭̪̲̺͖͙̤̦͙͎̝͔̟̤͕̲̫͉̻̗̯͔̪͕̤̟͕̲̩͈̱͙̟͔̱̘͍̖̰̱͓̞̘̘̩̣̗͖̯̞̝͍͆͂͑̊̓͊̃̾̉̒̃̓̔͐̽̒͂̓̀̈́̒̓̀̏͒̄́̃̅̄͐̓͊̈́̓̆̽͛̓̀̀̀̍̅́̎̋̄̒́̀̾͒̅̌̿̉͂̃̇̔̇̂̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͠ͅͅͅ!̴̡̧̡̛̛̭̳͙̗͎̟̘͚̤̹͙̠̳͚̻͈̼͓̪̻͇̲̬͔̬͉̺̟̫͖͍̘̼̭̠̜̪͖̙͔̫̫͉̫̬͎̔̄͜ͅͅͅ!̷̧̢̛̛̛̪͕̺͇̜͕͈̞̲̝̮͚̳̱̮̠̳̗̻͎͖͖̣̳̼̈̈́̑̅̔̈́̉͐͗̎̌̈̉̍̂͒͒̿͒̑̔̊͂̽̑͌͋̈͂͛͑̈́̏̈́͋̊̓̈͌̆̏̈̀̌̿̈̾̇̄͋̀̈́̀̉́̓̋̓͆̂́̄́̓̎͊̂̂̆͛͒̃̄̽̀̄̋̑̿̎͂̈́̍̾̅̋͊̃̀̽͆̆̃̈́͘̕̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝?̵̢̡̡̢̧̧̜̘͇̥͈̹̙̱̺̪̼̲͍̣̯̰̻̺͇̩̖͔̪̹̠͎̳͓͓̬̭̦̟̗͔͇̰̤̰̭̦̤̭̝͖̜̼̪̲̱͎̭͈̜͚͕̖̟̣͓̺͎̦͓͈͙̱́̓́̈́̀̽̆́̇̂̿̒̓̓̑̊͂͗̈́̿̒̌̀͋̍͋̈̀̐͛͑͑̋͊̾̀̑̏̅͌̓̒̂̍́͂͋͑͊̓͆̎̌́̒̓̒͐̀̀̀̿̉̈̆̿̒̄̊͒̆͌̑͌̑̇̎͗̊͑̈́̈́͛̒̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅ!̶̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̘̜̺͚͎̣̞̞͖̦͇̝̮͈̝̲̖͓͍͇͙̻̬͙̲̫̬̪̖̯̫̘̯͈̻̠͇̲̜̙̭͔̱̙̱̭͎̰͍̯͈̘͉͉̯̼̺͚̝͉̫͉̩̭͗̉͌̒̇͛̏̂̍͛̃̐̔͒̀̂̀̑̅̊̽̿̐̂̍̈́̽͐̀̒̒̿̑̓̔͋͊͛̏̀̒̋̈́͗̾͌͆̒̋̅̍̿̑̏͊̋̈́̔̊̍̓͛̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ?̶̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̛͉̩̼͍̹͙̹͕̘̲͕̲͈͍͖̻̣͚̦͇͖̣͍̯̭̹̲̲̖͖͇͖͈̻̙̱͔̱͓͉̖͈̞͈͓͓͕̝͍̪͚̘̘̞͙͎͚̦̞̞̰̖̯̉́͆͌̊͆̔̎̀̐̓͑̆̄̿̀͐͒͌͛͛̆̍̂͂̓̽̅̈̿͑̈́͊͋̅̂́̾̇̋̏̈́̾̀͒̃̍̐͂̆̓̏͌̂͗̅̊̎͋̍́̈́͑͗̀͋̀̒̓̍̆̀͑͂͂̃̏̍̉̈́͑̿̀̃̿͒̇̈́̍̓̔̔͂́̀̈̏͆̓̈̋́͂̎̊͑͌͑̈́̓́̂̽̆́̏̅̈́͊̈́͒̀̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ" **This question shook the world and shattered Sonic's eardrums.

Sonic looked up at the beast that had shouted at him.

He found heaven.

This.

This was how Sonic met the love of his life, and, why Sonic would die twenty-four years from now.

End.

…...

….

Bonus Scene!

Sonic and Shrek hunched beneath a window, they were peeking in on a fat teenager with anger issues while he played fortnite on an iPad.

"That the kid?" Sonic asked.

"That's the kid." Shrek answered.

They broke through the window, scaring the teenager so much he shat his jorts.

Shrek hoisted the fat teen over his shoulder and jumped back outside.

"Ah!" The fat, fatty shouted.

Sonic and Shrek just fatteennapped someone.

What are they going to do with him? Find out next time!


End file.
